


where’d you get them wings from, pretty?

by zanecore



Category: Danganronpa: Goodbye Despair, SDRV2, Super Danganronpa 2, dangan ronpa 2
Genre: :(, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanecore/pseuds/zanecore
Summary: gundham’s daily routine changes once he sees his mom.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	where’d you get them wings from, pretty?

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a kin mem so don’t b mad at me   
> I wrote this while listening to Black Sheep, White Dove by IDK

**_gundham tanaka._** the self-proclaimed supreme overlord of ice, the one who makes even the darkest of gods tremble with fear with his presence alone. 

he was a simple teenager, having to go to school, do homework, deal with bullies and people who didn’t like him. 

there were a few things that made him different from the others. 

firstly, he was an Ultimate. ultimate breeder, to be exact. he was granted the ability to speak to and understand animals, and the knowledge of how to breed and take care of species enough to save them from extinction. 

but that’s just the good things that set him apart. gundham’s mother was sick, in the hospital with an unidentified illness.   
  
everyday after school he would go to the hospital to see his mom, bringing a bouquet of flowers from a nearby flower shop. everyday, he would walk into her room, and she would greet him with a happy smile. she looked so sad,, yet she smiled. all for him.  
  
however, today would be different.   
  
the school day had just ended, and gundham was doing his normal routine. he would walk to the flower shop a little ways from Hope’s Peak, and pick up a bouquet. the workers there always recognized him, and would suggest new flower bundles everyday. today, he had one with lillies, roses, and one giant sunflower. gundham knew little about flowers, so he just trusted the workers judgement and paid for the flowers, a small frown settled on his face. he gave a small wave to the worker, and walked out from the small shop.  
  
from there he would catch the bus, which would take him all the way to the hospital. 

tanaka always sat in the same seat, his head held low as he clutched onto the recently bought flowers. his black and white hair covered his frown from view, many who saw him thought of him as pitiful. but gundham did not care for their opinions. none of them would matter anyways, as the bus would get to his stop and he would quickly stand and take his leave.   
  
the teen never liked hospitals. he could sense the bad aura from a mile away. as he walked the plain white halls, he felt the heavy sadness in the air. it was depressing, to say the least. he walked past the cries of newborn babies, the pained cries of mourning families, the soft sobs of friends as they waited for a person to awake from their coma.  
  
none of these things bothered gundham, as he could never relate. as least, never before.  
  
as the male approached his mother’s hospital room, a heavy weight dropped on his shoulders, and his blood ran cold. something was horribly wrong. assuming this was just the spirit of a deceased psycho, he shook it off and walked into the room, the sight before him stunning him into shock.  
  
his mother was standing next to the window, her hospital gown had been turned into a pure white dress. gundham’s vision was blurry, and he couldn’t help but rub his eyes.   
  
” mother? “  


he called out, and the woman turned to him. her face was different, too. it no longer was deadly pale, and her wrinkles had faded. however, her smile, it was the same one she always gave him when she saw him. but this time, it wasn’t pained. it was soft and genuine. 

after a moment of staring, the teenager walked further into the room, noticing the strange amount of sunlight that had trailed into the room, illuminating and causing his mother’s shadow to loom over her son.  
  
something huge stood out to gundham, something he hadn’t noticed until now.  
  
two large, snow-white wings sprouted from her back. above her head was a slim circle, that was glowing like a lightbulb.   
  
his grey eyes widened as he realized.  
  
tanaka opened his mouth to speak, but soon figured out he couldn’t. there was no words to say. the woman in front of him, his mother... she was a true angel now. descended from the heavens above, to bless his life and fill it with light. 

the mother kept smiling, and stepped forward. the soft thump of the flowers hitting the ground caused her steps to faulter, only for her to quicken her pace to her son. she wrapped her arms around the teen, sadness filling her heart. 

the male had no reaction. what was he to do? his mother only kept her hold on him as he stood, frozen. he understood. he knew what had happened- his mother had been ripped from him, and death had decided it was her time.  
  
tears filled his eyes, silently falling down his pale cheeks. his mother pulled her head back, and slid her thumb over his cheek, a single tear escaping her own soft eyes. gundham could only stare, the feeling of sadness washing over him. he had so much to say, but no way to say it.  
  
its not like he needed to. his mother understood.   
  
the woman’s smile widened, and she stepped back, her arms falling to her sides as she watched her son silently cry over the sight.   
  
it truly hurt her heart to see, but alas she couldn’t say a word. all she could do was give gundham a soft smile, as she began to step backwards, her body slowly fading into the sunlight.  
  
watching his mother disappear, the teen dropped to his knees, tears flowing from his eyes as he silently cried. 

he always knew she was an angel.


End file.
